


Sunshine

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow is Molly's colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt "yellow"

The first time Greg notices Molly properly, does a hard double take and everything, she's wearing a black dress that clings to every curve. 

She looks amazing but when his brain clears, Greg finds himself thinking that black isn't Molly's colour. It's cold, dark, doesn't reflect her personality at all. 

At John's wedding, however, she's resplendent in yellow. The colour is as bright as her smile, as vivid as her laugh when she talks. It suits her, he thinks, a ray of sunshine in the dark world of murder and chaos they inhabit. 

He can't take his eyes off her. 


End file.
